


Never Say Never

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared is in tears over the ending of the show. Jensen is too but comforting his lover comes before his own feelings.





	Never Say Never

No-one was there to witness their grief; the two men held tight in each other’s arms. This loss was all on them. 

Jared was the one who pulled away first, no embarrassment on his face as he wiped away the tears trailing from his eyes.  
‘So, it’s finally over?’ he sniffed distraught. ‘We’re really going to end Supernatural.’

It wasn’t a question, but a fact.  
He and Jensen had informed the troupe and a pall of melancholy had fallen over the entire room composed of men and women, most of whom had been there since day one of Supernatural.

‘It’s not that they weren’t expecting it, Jay,’ Jensen said, catching a wayward tear with his finger and wiping it from the younger man’s cheek. ‘Come on, fifteen years. That’s a good run for any tv show,’

‘I know and I get it,' Jared replied exhaling a profound sigh, ‘but our show was different, I dunno special, at least to me.’

‘Yeah,’ Jensen agreed, a gust of nostalgia gripping him. ‘I still remember you the first times on set, Jay, cocky, cute, eager to please. I think I fell in love with you on the spot.’  
Jared gave a rueful huff. ‘Yeah, and I didn’t think it possible that I ‘d be working with this gorgeous guy as my co-star, yet here we are, not just on-screen brothers but much more.’

The show was ending, and there were many reasons for that. They could've stayed on for a few more seasons. Fuck, they were still young and the pay check was more than welcome, but Jensen felt that the time was ripe for going. He’d been disappointed in the writing last couple of seasons; He felt the Winchesters were being pushed to the side leaving other characters to take first place. 

That wasn’t what he’d signed up for, wasn’t what the show was about. 

Strangely enough, the little moment that had clinched it was when he’d heard that the initials of Mary Winchester had been scratched onto the table next to SW and DW.  
Somehow it had seemed a betrayal to the brothers.  
Whereas Mary Winchester had been an important part of the Saga, she was outwith the brothers’ bond and in Jensen’s opinion, her initials placed there were superfluous and just plain wrong.

That scene had struck an emotional moment when they’d filmed it, Jared had caught his eye with a look of tenderness which had made Jensen’s heart flutter. There was so much bleed from their characters after all these years, that it had truly felt like part of Jensen and Jared were engraved into that table too.

‘Hey,‘ Jensen wheedled, caressing Jared’s hair. ‘Unleash that gorgeous smile, Jay. We gotta look on the positive side of things. We’ll have more time for us, time to spend in other things.’ 

He pulled his lover in close with a smile. ‘The Winchesters keep getting resurrected. Who knows we won’t be playing Sam and Dean again someday? Life is full of surprises, for them and for us.’

Jared did smile then, and Jensen’s heart did its usual flip-flop. 

At times he couldn’t quantify the love he felt for this tall, lanky man, but he thanked the heavens for having met him, and as the heat in his belly accompanied the feel of Jared’s lips on his own, he knew the future was going to be fine.


End file.
